


Fake Date

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Cana proposes to Larcade to go in a fake date in her birthtown to avoid all those guys who try to flirt with her. But they didn't expect to fall in love with each other.





	

\- You can see the future with your cards? - asked Larcade, surprised.

\- Not only the future - answered Cana -. I can see the present too. But I can't see specific names or people in it.

\- What do they say about me?

\- Let's see - Cana shuffled the cards and put them on the table -. There are three important men in your life. Those are your father, your uncle and your brother, right?

\- Right.

\- And two women. One is your mother, that's for sure. You have a girlfriend?

\- No. It's Llum.

\- Your pegasus?

\- She was my only friend before joining Fairy Tail. She's with me since I was very little.

\- You made more friends here?

\- It's funnier than I thought, to have friends. What else they say?

\- Eh? Oh, yes. You still have insecurities about yourself, but you are a great friend. And you are a romantic guy.

\- You know this from the cards?

\- It's not true?

\- It is. But I never fell in love or had a girlfriend, so I don't know if the last one is true.

\- You want to check it?

\- What is your proposal?

\- My hometown makes a festival. I go every year, and every year weird dudes try to seduce me.

\- You weren't born in Magnolia?

\- I'm from a little town near here. I go every year to remember my mother. She died when I was very little.

\- I'm sorry about that.

\- Don't worry. It happened a long time ago. So, my proposal is a fake date.

\- A fake date?

\- You come with me to the festival in my hometown, and I can enjoy it.

\- And why you said "Fake date"? We can go as friends.

\- Everyone will think you are my boyfriend, because I never went with a friend before.

\- When?

\- Tomorrow. I'll wait for you in the station at 7am.

\- I'll be there.

 

Larcade explained that to one person, his mother.

 

\- So... You have a date with Cana tomorrow? - asked Mavis.

\- It's a fake date, but yes. I can say that.

\- Do you know something about dates?

\- I've never been in one before.

\- Me neither. I can't help you with that.

\- Don't tell dad a thing about it. Don't tell anyone.

\- Promised.

\- Cover me, mama.

\- Don't worry, Larcade. No one will know.

\- Thank you, mama.

\- Sleep well, my child. Tomorrow is an special day.

\- Don't say that, mama. Goodnight.

\- Goodnight, Larcade.

 

When Larcade woke up the next morning, Mavis was awake, preparing some breakfast for him. When he left, Mavis hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

 

\- Have a good day, my child.

\- I will, mama.

 

Larcade went to the station and waited for Cana. She appeared 30 minutes later.

 

\- Sorry, I'm late - said Cana.

\- Yes, you are.

\- You're not supposed to say that.

\- Sorry for being honest. It's my nature.

\- Well, it's not really a date. I forgive you, but don't do that in the first date.

\- Why?

\- Most of the girls don't like honest boys. They get mad at them.

\- Girls are strange.

\- Well, let's go.

 

Larcade fell asleep all the travel in train. Cana woke up him an hour later.

 

\- We arrived, sleeping beauty - said Cana when he opened his eyes.

\- Sorry, I fell asleep.

\- Don't worry about that. Let's go.

 

Cana's hometown was very small. But that day, it's population multiplies.

 

\- Normally, 4000 people live here - explained Cana to Larcade -. During the festival, we receive near 16000 visitors.

\- That's a lot of people. What do you celebrate?

\- A long time ago, there was an ogre who ate people in this town. He was slayed by two children he tried to eat. This festival is in memory of that event.

\- How did two children slay an ogre?

\- Brain games. The youngest child distracted the ogre with them, while the oldest one searched something to cut the ogre's throat. You're not believing me, right?

\- Not too much.

\- That's what the legend says.

\- Not even their ages?

\- No. Nothing else.

\- And what do you do in this festival?

\- Games.

\- Why I asked?

\- Not all games are mental games. There are also strenght games, and shoot games. And, at night, drink games.

\- You come for the drink games, right?

\- Not only for them.

 

Cana guided Larcade to one of the shooting games. She failed the three shoots she had, but Larcade...

 

\- Choose one of the prizes - said Larcade after the first shoot.

\- How did you do that?

\- In Alvarez, they prohibited me this kind of games because of this.

\- You still have two shoots.

\- One for my mother, and the other for me.

 

Larcade didn't fail the two shoots he still had. As prizes, Cana choose a big snake plushie, and Larcade a dragon and a fairy plushies.

 

\- What's next? - asked Larcade.

\- Fishing ducks.

\- Fishing ducks?

\- Yes. I want to know what else you can do, besides of shooting.

\- Fishing ducks?

\- Fishing ducks.

 

Fishing bath ducks with a plastic fishing rod was really easy. Find the duck with the big prize, not that easy.

 

\- I got a fourth prize. What about you, Larcade?

\- I told you I was banned from this games in Alvarez.

 

Larcade showed her the duck with the first prize. Then he showed it to the manager of the game, who gave him his prize.

 

Games and more games. And, for every game, Larcade won the first prize. He even let people seal his magic, and won anyway.

 

\- What are you searching in your cards? - asked Larcade while they were eating.

\- An explanation for all your wins - answered Cana -. There are no patterns for those games.

\- I'm good at shooting, and a good observant.

\- I don't think you are prepared for the last game.

\- The drinking one?

\- It's a competition. I've been winner every year, except those years where I was gone in Tenroujima.

\- I listened that story from uncle Natsu. A competition, you say? It will be fun.

\- No one wins me at drinking.

\- We will see that.

 

After eating, they continued playing all the games. And Larcade won in every single one.

 

And when the night fell, the cold weather came with it. Cana wasn't prepared for it, and she was freezing. But, suddenly, someone put a jacket in her shoulders.

 

\- I wanted to buy it for me, but you need it more. Take it, it's yours now.

\- You didn't need to do that, Larcade. If you want-

\- I don't accept devolutions for this one. Just take it.

 

Larcade didn't look at Cana during the rest of the day, until both got drunk enough in the drink competition. They were the last ones inside the competition. Larcade was winning but, suddenly, he took all the beer on the table, like 15 jars, and drank everything. He collapsed before finishing all, making Cana win the competition.

 

\- And the winner is... Cana Alberona! - announced the judge, approaching to them -. Congratulations, dear.

\- I'm recovering my old glory! - yelled Cana, completely drunk.

\- Your boyfriend doesn't seem to share your strenght.

\- He's not my boyfriend! He's... The son of my guildmaster... And a gentleman...

\- Oh... Of course.

\- Can you make me a favor and take us home? I don't think we will arrive to Magnolia awake.

\- If the champion wants, I can't reject that offer.

 

The judge took them home. Cana was right. She fell asleep in the train, and Larcade woke up a moment just to look at him and fell asleep.

 

Both wake up in their beds the next afternoon, with the worst hangover they ever had. They couldn't get out of bed. Every sound was really loud in their heads. But there was a thing they couldn't get out of their heads.

 

\- Larcade, do you need something? - asked Mavis, entering at Larcade's room.

\- I need silence, mama. Just silence - answered Larcade, with his face covered with his pillow.

\- Are you okay?

\- No, my head hurts like it's going to explode.

\- I tell the boys to be silent.

\- Thank you, mama.

 

Mavis left the room. Larcade put the pillow behind his head an covered his ears with it.

 

\- Why I can't take her out of my head?

 

Cana was in a similar situation. She couldn't take Larcade off his head. She was sitting in her bed with the jacket on, and hugging the snake.

 

\- What's the matter with me? I'm turning crazy.

 

The next day, Cana went to the guild with the jacket on. The girls asked her how the festival was.

 

\- Good, I think.

\- Did you won the drinking contest? - asked Mirajane.

\- Uh... Yes...

\- What's happening, Cana? - asked Lucy.

\- I don't know. I've been strange recently.

\- When did you buy that jacket? - asked Erza -. You didn't have anything like this before.

\- I didn't. Larcade bought it to me.

\- Larcade!? - yelled the girls -. You were in a date with Larcade!?

\- It wasn't exactly a date. I just didn't want to be bothered by any of those weird guys, like every year.

\- But if he bought it to you, it wasn't a date? - asked Juvia.

\- It was a fake date. I needed someone to scare those weird guys, and he wanted to check a thing my cards told him. I didn't shuffle them since that day.

\- And what they say about him?

\- Well, they say...

\- No, Cana. We want to know what you didn't tell him.

 

Cana put the cards on the table, showing every single one of them to the girls.

 

\- He will find love soon...

\- I think he already found it - said Mirajane.

\- I hope Gildarts doesn't find this.

 

It was late. Gildarts was in Natsu's house. Zeref was the one who opened the door.

 

\- Which are your son's issues with my daughter? - asked Gildarts.

\- My son's issues? I don't have any information about that - answered Zeref -. In any case, what are your daughter's issues with my son?

\- Are you trying to insult my daughter?

\- I should ask the same.

 

At the moment Gildarts appeared, Natsu dragged Mavis into Larcade's room and closed the door.

 

\- Tell me what happened - requested Natsu.

\- Larcade and Cana went on a fake date - explained Mavis.

\- A fake date?

\- Yes, it was fake - added Larcade -. Why?

\- Gildarts is at the door arguing with Zeref.

\- Gildarts?

\- Cana's father.

\- Her father!?

\- And not only that. Do you remember who took you home?

\- I don't know who was. I only remember a pair of green eyes.

\- It was Acnologia. He was disguised, and hiding his magic very well, but I could recognize him. His green emerald eyes are not a thing you forget easily.

\- But Acnologia's hair is blue, and he has those marks in his body. That guy's hair was black.

\- He can hide his demon blood. And he's your grandfather. And enjoys to see happy endings with two people in love. He's probably watching you and Cana right now.

\- But we... We...

\- You what?

\- We are not a couple, uncle Natsu. It was a fake date. It doesn't count.

\- Larcade, do you love her?

\- I don't know. How do you know that?

\- All starts when you discover yourself staring at her with an smile in your face, and you hide when you two make eye contact. Your heart beats faster when you see her, and when you think about her. She's in your head all day and all night. You smile when you see something which reminds you of her. That feeling that there are butterflies in you stomach. Larcade, are you feeling one of those?

\- What about wanting to hug her every time you see her sad face? Or do something for her when she's down? Or wanting to wake up every morning at her side?

\- Larcade, that's love. And you only needed one day to fell in love with Cana.

\- But... I can't... I'm too old for her.

\- No, you're not. Zeref is 300 years older than Mavis. My father is 30 years younger than my mother. My uncle and my aunt have an age gap of 100 years. I'm 400 years older than Lucy... And it's better if I don't continue telling you about my grandparents and the dragon queen. We are immortals. If we look at those things, we will be alone forever.

\- How big is the difference between my great-grandparents?

\- Enough to not tell you. Go for her. She's waiting for you, I'm sure.

\- I can't do that! I can't...

 

Larcade walked around the room with his hands in his head, thinking in a way to forget all of that.

 

\- Larcade... - said Mavis suddenly.

\- Yes, mama?

\- You need to tell her.

\- I can't do it. I need to forget all of this. It's the only way.

\- She will suffer, and you too.

\- How do you know?

\- I tried to do it, with your father. I tried to forget I love him, and he tried too, a long time ago. The more we tried, the more painful it turned. I couldn't look at black things without remembering him. It turns easier when you stop trying to forget and tell the truth.

\- I was a year far away from Lucy - explained Natsu -. How do you think it was for me? I couldn't let Happy know how I was feeling. I had to hide my feelings for Lucy, and that was the worst thing I could do.

\- But... I can't tell her in front of everyone - said Larcade.

\- Who said you have to do it in front of everyone? Take her away from everyone, and tell her the truth. Create the moment, Larcade.

\- You did it, uncle Natsu?

\- I didn't. The moment came alone.

\- Wish me luck, then.

 

Larcade jumped through the window and ran to the guild, trying to not be seen by Gildarts and Zeref. His heart beated faster when he saw Cana was wearing the jacket he bought for her, but got nervous when he saw all the girls with her.

 

\- Okay, Larcade... Calm down. You can do it - said Larcade to himself.

 

Larcade approached to them. None of the girls saw him, and he could see the cards on the table. He recognized them.

 

\- Are those my cards? - asked Larcade, scaring Cana -. The ones from two days ago?

\- How long have you been here? - asked Cana, trying to hide her feelings -. They are, why?

\- What do the other cards say?

\- Nothing important!

\- They say you will find love soon - answered Mirajane.

\- Mira!

\- Can you shuffle them again? - asked Larcade.

\- Not now. I have things to do.

 

Cana took her cards and tried to leave, but Larcade took the cards from her purse and shuffled them himself. Then, he extended the cards at the table, in front of the girls.

 

\- What do they say? - asked Larcade.

\- Let's see... - said Levy, taking a book about tarot -. Um...

\- You found love, and that person loves you back - answered Cana -. Now, give me my cards.

\- You do? - asked Larcade, looking at the cards to try to hide his face.

\- I didn't say that!

\- That's what you said.

\- No! I didn't!

\- You did - said the girls.

\- Absolutely not!

 

Cana took her cards and tried to leave, but Larcade hugged her from the back.

 

\- Your father is at my house arguing with mine, because of our fake date - said Larcade.

\- I can't do anything with that. He won't listen.

\- Do you want to avoid them a little and go on a true date?

\- I don't think it's a good idea.

\- Cana, please. Let me do it.

\- It's the worst idea you ever had.

\- Maybe, but your worst idea was coming here with this jacket on.

\- And where will you take me?

\- I don't know Ishgar or Fiore. Choose you.

\- Okay, but we go on your pegasus.

 

Larcade only had to whistle to take Llum at the door of the guild. He helped Cana to get on the pegasus, and then jumped behind her. Then, the three flew away. In that moment, Natsu and Mavis entered at the guild singing "Accidentally in love" by Counting Crows. Immediately, all the guild knew what was happening because of an uncle and a mother who builded a really good friendship.


End file.
